The present invention relates in general to a disk/blade assembly for an aircraft engine compressor, comprising a disk and a plurality of blades with hammer attachment mounted on this same disk, and more precisely in a circumferential groove of the latter.
Preferably, the application relates to the high-pressure compressor of an aircraft engine such as a turbojet or a turboprop, and preferably the rear stages of this compressor. However, the invention could equally apply to the low-pressure compressor, without departing from the context of the invention.
The invention also relates to a high-pressure or low-pressure aircraft engine compressor fitted with at least such a disk/blade assembly, and an aircraft engine furnished with at least one such compressor.